


and i'll tell them about our dreams

by aestheticisms (R_Vienna)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Despair School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Vienna/pseuds/aestheticisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one liked sad people at parties. -- Chihiro, and the SHSL Married Couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i'll tell them about our dreams

“Don’t tell me you’re embarrassed!”

His grin spoke more than the taunt in his words, and the girl’s ivory cheeks reddened immediately. She scoffed, and readjusted her stance--she was still too stiff, too cold, too Kyouko Kirigiri, and tried to loosen her right hand’s awkwardly bent fingers. Her hand rested on Makoto’s shoulder, gloved fingers tapping against the boy’s black blazer. He accommodated for her change of pace, and led them to the middle of the ballroom floor, their elegant waltz slipping into a fiery tango. It was comical at best, considering the brunet boy was inches shorter than the girl was, and Kyouko had opted out of wearing heels for the event.

“I’m not.” With another roll of lilac eyes, she twirled, lavender hair whipping behind her, enveloping the surrounding area in a shower of pale violet. “I’m only apprehensive, Naegi-kun.” She quickly took lead of the dance, and dipped her boyfriend down, keeping him suspended in her arms for a second longer than anticipated. “Your dancing is deplorable.”

Makoto laughed, and brought himself back up, and wrapped his arms around her neck. She steeled herself underneath his touch, still unaccustomed to his proximity, his adorable nose and eager green gaze. He radiated warmth, his cheek pressed against hers, his chin on top of her bare, freckled shoulder. He whispered happy things, things that they did the week before, things that they liked, books he read that reminded him of her, and Kyouko found herself smiling, shaking her head at his immaturity, but smiling nevertheless.

“Well, I’ve got the most incredible girl around, so I think I’m okay with being terrible at dancing.”

She couldn’t hide her blush fast enough. Makoto laughed, and they unlinked, his arms fell to his sides, and he grinned sheepishly. The detective queen brushed her blush away, and took his hand and pressed her lips against his knuckles.

“Thank you.” She ghosted the words against his soft skin.

Hope’s Peak Academy’s Winter Gala was the event of the season. Their class had been drilled on the proper etiquette and mannerisms necessary to impress superintendents and generous and mysterious benefactors, so Chihiro Fujisaki didn’t think it was too out of place for the resident super high school level married couple to be showing off in the middle of the event. Everyone and their mothers knew that Naegi-kun and Kirigiri-san were slated to become engaged after graduation, taking place next year, a deal that came out of a trip to England with the detective’s grandfather the summer before. Despite the unorthodox arranged marriage, they were still incredibly attached to each other in a way nobody knew was possible. Even the resident author, Touko Fukawa, found their relationship to be something for classical literature.

Tonight, though...

Chihiro rubbed her hands together, and pulled at her dress collar, a simple peter-pan affair with lace edges and a bodice and flared skirt in the darkest emerald. Her brown hair was brushed neatly, and a little bobby pin with a cute metal flower adorned her bangs, but besides that, she seemed too childish in comparison to Kirigiri-san’s black, halter-top, satin gown. She pursed her lips together, and shook her head. There was no reason to feel envy! She was happy the way she was, and it didn’t matter if Naegi-kun didn’t like her, because at least he was happy.

She crossed her thin arms over her chest.

No reason to be upset at a party! Nobody liked sad people at parties, it was common fact. She needed to be upbeat, and fun, and likeable, and...

Chihiro slumped against an decorated wall, garlands hanging from the ceilings and framed achievements shaking with her newly appointed presence, and sighed.

“Hey! Fujisaki-san!” The girl turned around and mustered a smile when Kiyotaka Ishimaru briskly walked towards her, waving wildly. He looked odd without his trademarked school uniform, but the navy blue suit fit him well, and rippled with his every step. Behind him, wearing a scowl like it was in style, Mondo Oowada stuffed his hands in his slacks pockets.

“Hi, Ishimaru-san, Oowada-san!” She gave a small wave, and the boys tilted their heads in unison.

“Is there some punk we gotta beat up?”

“No--”

“Do I need to cite somebody for an infraction?”

“No, that’s nice--”

“I’ll fuck ‘em up!”

“Oowada-san, please, no it’s fine!”

Chihiro rarely shouted,  because there wasn’t any point to it--she didn’t sound intimidating at all.

But Kiyotaka and Mondo got the message, they’d known Chihiro long enough to understand her particular behaviors, and tonight, she was sad.

And that was no way for a young lady to be! Ishimaru took the girl’s hand, and pulled her into the main hall, outside of the shadows and safety of the alcove.

“We’re going dancing--of course, following school rules and regulations, we’ll be six inches apart and absolutely no horizontal dancing, but that’s okay because we are all rule-abiding students under the supervision of every adult in Japan--and we’re going to help you enjoy the night!”

Ishimaru’s naivete charmed Chihiro, it made him endearing, even when he was blubbering or shouting incoherently across the hallways. Mondo followed and took Chihiro’s left hand. The trio was linked, and they turned and twisted, and Chihiro found herself laughing, basking in the presence of her two best friends, twirling and jumping and forgetting about everything else--

even when the stars were about to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written, earlier this year? for tumblr user yagirlannie, aka katie! she wanted some cute stuff for her birthday so i whipped this up!!
> 
> wow this is really old hahah but i thought it was cute ok thank you for reading 
> 
> re: chihiro's gender! this was written when chihiro's gender was still a spoiler and i thought i would have it posted during that same time period so i wrote it as so. that's really. it. gomen.


End file.
